A Hero and a Lover Who Would've Guessed?
by CripticWolf
Summary: Luke saves Rory from drowning. The events bring Luke and Lorelai together and only strenghtens the bond between Luke and Rory as him being a father figure to her.LL.
1. Chapter 1: Shakes, Shivers, and Tears

**A hero & A Lover. Who would have guessed?**

**Summary: Luke saves Rory from drowning. The events bring Luke and Loralie together and only strenghtens the bond between Luke and Rory as him being a father figure to her. No spoilers, no gay slash, L/L. Includes Sookie, Jackson, Taylor, Lane, Luke, Loralie, Rory, ect.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything but the DVDs and the dreams. All belongs to Amy Sherman Palladino. I just wish that I owned Luke and Jess and the relationship with my mom like Rory and Loralie has.**

**A/N: I am writing this at 1am cause I just got the idea. I love Luke hes the bomb. He makes the whole show:) I have no beta so I appologize for any mistakes. Please Read and Review! Enjoy 3333333333333**

**Feedback: HELL YEAH!. Send it to Thanks:) 3333 **

**(A/N: OKAY I FINALLY FIXED HER NAME. Now its spelt the right way Lorelai instead of the way I had it Loralie:) Enjoy.**

**Chapter 1:_ Shakes, Shivers, and Tears._**

"Taylor I swear to god if you don't stop annoying me about the stupid winter festival crap I'll spit in your food every time you come eat here." Luke growled as he lifted the garbage bag out of the pail.

"You are a ruffian and a grump mister and your wrong cause if you ever spit in my food I wouldn't come here again."

"Really? Do you promise? Cause I can write a reminder on my hand for the next time I cook you something that way I will ever have to listen to this stupid town activities babble ever again."

"Listen Luke what would it hurt for you to just put one little paper up on your window? I wouldn't kill you."

"TALOR WHAT THE HELL IS THE POINT OF PUTTING ONE DAWM FLYER UP? FOR THAT MATTER WHAT THE HELL IS THE POINT OF PUTTING ANY FLYERS UP. THE WHOLE DAWM TOWN COMES TO ALL THE MEETINGS JUST ANNOUNCE IT THERE! AND FOR CHRIST SAKES WE LIVE IN FRICKIN STARS HOLLOW YOU TAKE 3 LEFTS AND YOUR BACK IN THE MIDDLE OF THE DAWM TOWN!" Luke finished yelling and took a deep breath before talking to a shocked Taylor again. "I don't even think that there is one dam person in the town that doesn't know about it anyway. The dates never change and neither do the people in this town."

"Well that's not entirely true Luke y just last week four new people mov... " Luke cut him off.

"Listen Taylor for the last dam time I AM NOT PUTTING FLYERS UP ON MY DINER NOW GET AWAY FROM ME OR I WILL THROUGH THE GARBAGE DOWN YOUR THROAT." Luke warned.

"FINE. BUT DONT EXPECT ME TO STICK UP FOR YOU AT THE TOWN MEETINGS ANYTIME SOON."

"DAMMIT TAYLOR YOU'RE THE ONE WHO ALWAYS BITCHES TO ME AT THE TOWN MEETINGS YOU NEVER STICK UP FOR ME ANYWAY!" With that said Taylor stormed out of the diner. He took one quick glance inside and saw that Luke had went into the back of the diner to dispose of the trash in the dumpster behind it. He quickly stuck a bunch of flyers on Lukes windows and darted back to his market.

Luke came back into the dinner and everyone was staring at him. "What?" He said grumpily. He began to ignore them and clean the counter but as the people started to snicker and laugh it made him angry. He looked up. "What the hell is wrong with you pe..."

He immediately saw what they were chuckling at. His view fell over little different colored squares on all over his windows.

"DAMMIT TAYLOR!" Luke was furious as he made his way quickly out of the diner, ripped the posters off and stomped down to Dooseys, intent on killing Taylor.

He was about twenty feet from Dooseys market full of anger for the senial old pain in his ass that pissed him off so much ever since child hood growing up in Stars Hollow.

He stopped dead in his tracks as Lane came running up the hill from the bridge yelling for help. She spotted him and ran to him completely out of breath. "Lane what's wr..."

"ITS RORY! HURRY YOU HAVE TO HELP, SHE FELL INTO THE LAKE BY THE BRIDGE!"

"WHAT! OH MY GOD!" Luke took off toward the bridge all his anger disappearing into pure fear. All of a sudden his track skills came back to him as he flew in front of Lane jumping over rocks and sticks nearly loosing his balance many times. "LANE, CALL AN AMBULENCE!" "LORELAI ALREADY DID I CALLED HER RIGHT BEFORE I SAW YOU!"

Luke jumped and slid down the snowy hill twisting his ankle as he made his way to the bridge. Without thinking he dove into the water where the ice looked shallow enough for him to break through. He hit the freezing water and as he broke through the thin layer of ice all of the wind and warmth got knocked out of him.

Lorelai had just pulled up well skidded and swerved to a stop nearly flipping her jeep from speeding and then stopping short on the ice just as Luke hit the ice. "LANE!" Lorelai was frantic her eye shadow trailed down her face and down her neck from cry. She was filled with fear as she slipped down the hill running toward the bridge. Her eyes scanned the water for any sign of Rory she hadn't seen Luke jump in. Loralie attempted to try and jump in but Lane held her back. "LANE LET GO RORY'S IN THERE I HAVE TO..." She said quickly and loudly but was stopped when Luke's head came up from under the ice.

He gasped taking deep breaths trying to get air to refill his chilled lungs. He dragged a limp, pail, and what seemed to be unconscious Rory up from under the water and tried to swim back to the shore. It was hard as hell and he cut up his hand from breaking through the ice to make a path.

Lorelai lit up with relief but at the site of Rory's closed eyes her heart filled with fear again. She leaped off the bridge onto the snowy ground with Lane right on her heals as all the onlookers that were showing up at the scene held their breath in anticipation and fear. Andrew, and Jackson helped Luke out of the water as Kirk and Babette helped Lorelai and Lane with Rory.

Luke was coughing painfully trying to get the warmth and air back into his lungs and shook violently. He was bent over and Jackson put his hand on his friends back leaning down to try and help Luke. Luke just shook him off and continually pointed to Rory still coughing.

"Rory… Honey! RORY PLEASE WAKE UP PLEASE!" Lorelai was hysterical crying as the paramedics showed up and began giving Rory CPR. Luke looked over to them still shaking from the freezing cold water. Seeing Rory unconscious surrounded by paramedics terrified him. Rory was like a daughter to him and this situation reminded him all to much like the time his father had a heart attack in the store and Luke found him. He was helpless then and he is helpless now. Then he saw Lorelai and his heart broke at the sight of her crying like that. She was curled up in a hug from Miss. Patty and Babette. Both women trying to comfort her but it was useless. She was a wreck.

The female paramedic gave the male an order to receive something from the ambulance as she gave Rory CPR. After a few attempts all of the people in the on looking crowd let out the breaths they were holding as Rory began to breath and choked up the water from in her lungs. Lorelai looked at Rory and fell to the ground as her knees gave out from under her. "Rory. Sweetie its mommy I'm here for you."

"Mom?" Rory choked out with more water. "That's right Rory I'm right here for you I'm not going anywhere and neither are you your gonna be fine." Lorelai was sobbing happily as she saw the color slightly return to Rory's cheeks. Then she asked the scary question that she was afraid to hear the answer to.

Luke hadn't moved from where he was standing he eyes locked in place on Rory. He was so scared that he would loose her, that Lorelai would loose her. They were best friends Rory and Lorelai and he wasn't sure if he could take the heartbreak of loosing Rory and seeing Lorelai try to cope.

"She is going to be... to be okay right?" Lorelai asked the paramedic.

The women put a smile on her face and said. "She'll be just fine. Really. Don't worry. We're just gonna take her to the hospital so we can warm her up and give her some meds."

"Thank you so much."

"Don't thank me miss thank whoever pulled her out of the water. If that person were to have gotten there a few minutes later it would have been too late." The male paramedic brought down a gurney and they loaded Rory up as the crowd dissipated and everyone went back to their daily routines with Rory and only good wishes in their hearts. Before they started to move Rory up the hill she spoke, "mom please come with me I'm so scared." Hearing Rory say that broke her mothers resolve as Loralie started to cry desperately loosing the fight to keep her tears in she replied, "Don't worry Rory mommy's gonna be there when you get to the hospital. I'm gonna drive right up behind you and the ambulance. So don't worry. Rory... I love you."

"I love you too mom." With that the paramedics pulled Rory to the ambulance on the Gurney.

Lorelais eyes followed their every move from the ground to the Ambulance as it drove away. For the first time since this whole event happened she relaxed some. That is until she saw Luke. He was shivering but trying to hide it and dripping wet in nothing but his flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled up and jeans. He bent down unsteadily and picked his hat up out of the water when he stood up he looked at Lorelai and lipped something to her.

Go, I'll be right behind you when I can. 

She smiled in appreciation and overwhelming happiness that he saved Rorys life and seemed to be okay. Her smile said it all to Luke and he smiled back nodding his head toward her jeep signaling for her to get going. She darted up the hill and got in her car. Shooting one more appreciative look at Luke who was being helped slightly up the hill by Jackson before she sped up making her way to the Hospital in Hartford. Thanking god over and over again that Luke was there and that the ambulance had been near because she knew that if it was all the way in Hartford Rory would be dead.

"Luke why didn't you go in the ambulance you need to get your hand checked out and your friggin freezing?" Jackson asked concern obvious in his voice.

"Truthfully One: I hate ambulances and Two: I have to do something before I head up there."

"Just call me when you're ready to go. You shur as hell aren't driving yourself to the dang hospital, besides I'm sure Sookie will want to go as soon as I tell her about Rory."

Luke really didn't want to be driven to Hartford especially with Sookie and Jackson. It made him feel to helpless but right now all he could think about was Rory and Lorelai so he gave in. "Thanks Jackson just pick me up in front of the diner in about 15 minutes.

15 minutes later Luke got into the car with Sookie and Jackson caring 4 cups of coffee and some dinner. He was certain Lorelai wouldn't eat anything tonight so he brought food to make her eat.

Lorelai arrived at the Hospital as they were heating Rory up and getting her situated. She had fallen asleep 10 minutes after getting to the hospital so Lorelai left her room in search of coffee.

_'I almost lost my Rory today. My best friend, my life, my everything. Luke saved her, the man who has been there for me whenever I needed him even when I never asked to be. He's been more of a father to Rory then Chris ever was and ever could be. God why haven't I seen this before... Luke. I think that I have feelings for Luke… But how does he feel about me?'_

**Chapter 1 _END _PLEASE REVIEW. THANX FOR READING 3333**

**Chapter 2 up. I think there may be a few more chapters to this story:) Please enjoy and please review. One word comments are fine. Okay im gonna stop begging now lololol. **

_**CripticWolf**_


	2. Chapter 2: Lorelai and Sookie St James

**A hero & A Lover. Who would have guessed?**

**Summary: Luke saves Rory from drowning. The events bring Luke and Loralie together and only strenghtens the bond between Luke and Rory as him being a father figure to her. No spoilers, no gay slash, L/L. Includes Sookie, Jackson, Taylor, Lane, Luke, Loralie, Rory, ect.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything but the DVDs and the dreams. All belongs to Amy Sherman Palladino. I just wish that I owned Luke and Jess and the relationship with my mom like Rory and Loralie has.**

**A/N: I am writing this at 1am cause I just got the idea. I love Luke hes the bomb. He makes the whole show:) I have no beta so I appologize for any mistakes. Please Read and Review! Enjoy 3333333333333**

**Feedback: HELL YEAH!. Send it to Thanks:) 3333 **

**Chapter 2:_ Loralie and Sookie St.James._**

(A/N: I fixed her name on this chapter also. I tried to get them all so if I missed any I appoligize:)

When the three of them had gotten to the hospital a nurse took Luke to get him checked out and to stitch up his hand as Sookie and Jackson went to see how Rory and Lorelai were doing. Luke gave Sookie the food and Coffee to bring to Lorelai.

"Lorelai." Sookie called in a hushed voice. Lorelai picked up her head from Rorys bead side and ran into Sookies arms. She immediately broke down and cried. Jackson paid his respects to Lorelai and said that he hopes Rory feels better then set off in search of Luke he figured that the two women wanted to be alone.

"Shhh. Its okay sweetie just let it all come out. I'm here for ya." Lorelai pulled apart from their hug and Sookie handed her a tissue.

"Thanks for coming Sook. I really needed someone to be here." Lorelai calmed down and stopped crying.

"Its no problem Lorelai." A smile lit up on her face as she told Lorelai the next part. "Look!" Sookie said excitedly but quietly as she held up a bag in one hand and coffee in the other.

"Thanks so much Sookie. I don't know what I would do without you." Lorelai gave her friend another hug and then took the coffee she was offered. "No problem but the coffee and foods not mine. Its Lukes." As Sookie set out the array of food courtesy of Luke onto the table Lorelai shifted her gaze back to a sleeping Rory then back to Sookie St. James.

"Sookie?"

"Yeah?"

"How is he doing?"

"Who hun?" Sookie looked up and immediately saw whom her friend was talking about through her eyes. "Ohhh. Luke you mean. He's doing fine. He just went to get looked at and told me to tell you he'll be here as soon as he can. Although he does seem a little rattled and jumpy."

"How so Sook?"

"Well he was out of it the whole ride here. I don't think I was supposed to see but he almost looked as if he was about to cry."

"LUKE!" Lorelai said in disbelief. "No way. He wouldn't. He has nothing to cry about." '_Or maybe he does' _Lorelai thought.

"Nothing to worry about. Honey your crazy. He was clutching a picture of you and Rory in his hand and staring at it the whole ride here." Sookie had not meant to but couldn't help to laugh at how ignorant her friend was, thinking that Luke had nothing to be frightened about. He had everything to be frightened about especially when it had to do with them. '_Boy was she wrong. If only they would tell each other how they felt.'_

"Lorelai," Sookie turned in her chair to talk to a disbelieving Lorelai. "Luke loves you and Rory so much. I can't believe you can't see it. Hun the whole town has seen it. It's right there in front of you. He adores you." Lorelai went to butt in but Sookie shushed her so she could finish. "When you fight he sulks, more then usual, not to mention the fact that he doesn't seem to sleep well till you make up, when your in the diner he lights up and becomes way less grumpy. Plus all you two do is flirt. Come on he's even got a Rory wall. How many of Rorys events has Luke gone too and how much does he help you two girls out?" She didn't wait for an answer. "I'll tell you how many, Way more then any friend would. He loves you Lor and face it you love him too. Over and over he's sat on the sidelines watching you go through guy after guy and seeing you heart crushed one bye one. Hell he almost murdered Chris one day he only stopped himself cause of Rory. When you told him you were getting married his eyes showed all, he was hurtin and trust me you could taste it in his food." Lorelai chuckled. "All the comments he made at how miserable marriage was, they were to hopefully get you to double think about the wedding. No offense sweetie but you should have seen his face light up when I told him the wedding was off. He gave everyone in the diner free coffee that day."

"Sookie I think that I love Luke Danes." She blurted out. Sookie squealed as she got up and hugged her friend for finally giving into her wants for the man she's known since she was 17.

"I'm so happy for you Lorelai." Sookie glanced up at the clock on the wall. "Oh my god! It's that late already! I have to go I am supposed to cook for my sister in-laws wedding tomorrow. I'm sorry Lorelai."

"Sookie that's okay. I just want you to one thing for me."

"Sure Lorelai anything. What is it?"

"Tell Miss. Patty that Rory's gonna be fine." Lorelai smiled as she said that cause she knew that by tomorrow the whole town would know.

"Sure thing Lorelai. See ya tomorrow?"

"Definitely. Save us some wedding food Sook."

"Will do." They hugged again but before releasing Sookie whispered something in Lorelais ear. "Oh and don't forget to let him know how you feel. He's a wreck right now and I'm sure you'd make him feel ALOT better. Don't let him slip away Lor he's a once in a life time kind of guy and you two are a match made in heaven." Lorelai chuckled at the last part. Her mother had said the same thing about them being _a match made in heaven_ and who knows she thought '_Maybe we truly are_.'

_**End of Chapter 2**_

**I hope you liked please Review. Thanks for reading 333333333333 Next chapter soon:)**


	3. Chapter 3: Luke and Jackson

**A hero & A Lover. Who would have guessed?**

**Summary: Luke saves Rory from drowning. The events bring Luke and Loralie together and only strenghtens the bond between Luke and Rory as him being a father figure to her. No spoilers, no gay slash, L/L. Includes Sookie, Jackson, Taylor, Lane, Luke, Loralie, Rory, ect.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything but the DVDs and the dreams. All belongs to Amy Sherman Palladino. I just wish that I owned Luke and Jess and the relationship with my mom like Rory and Loralie has.**

**A/N: I am writing this at 1am cause I just got the idea. I love Luke hes the bomb. He makes the whole show:) I have no beta so I appologize for any mistakes. Please Read and Review! Enjoy 3333333333333**

**Feedback: HELL YEAH!. Send it to Thanks:) 3333 **

**Special Thanks to: _hollyfan4eva_ and _shannigansx_ for being the first two people to read and like my story. THANX you two:)!**

**Chapter 3:_Luke and Jackson_**

A/N: This chap takes place the same time as chap 2 only this is with Luke and Jackson. I Fixed Lorelai's name, tried to get them all so If i missed afew im sorry. Enjoy:)

It only took Jackson about 10 minutes to find Luke. "Hey" He said entering the room where Luke was waiting to get his hand stitched up.

"Hey" replied Luke dryly. He was still shivering slightly but it was barely noticeable to anyone who wasn't paying a lot of attention to his body. Jackson noticed that he was still pale and looked stressed. Today's strain definitely setting on him.

"You look mad tired man." Luke didn't reply. "Rory's gonna be fine." This got his attention.

"She is?" Luke asked lifting his head to look at Jackson. "Yeah she's sleeping." "Good, That's good, I'm really glad she's okay." Luke said letting his gaze wander back down to his feet.

"How's..." He rubbed the back of his neck with his uninjured hand before continuing. "How's Lorelai doing? Is she you know... okay?"

"She shaken but she's fine. I'm pretty sure that she's just happy Rory's okay." Jackson replied.

"That's good. I'm glad their both okay." Luke let out a loud tired sigh and then looked down to the ground as the nurse began stitching his hand up. He winced in pain a few times but other then that he made on other sounds or attempt at conversation.

When the nurse was done she gave Luke some painkillers and the two men walked out of the examining room to sit in the waiting room. Finally Jackson got up the nerve to go into untreaded territory.

"Luke... Tell her how you feel about her man." All Luke did was bend forward in his seat, adjust his hat and hold his hands on his head; his elbows resting on his knees but he didn't say anything in reply.

"Listen Luke you probably don't want to talk about this but you HAVE to tell her how you feel we all know how you feel about her. You told me when we were in school how much you loved her remember. I'm mean GEEZ if that's not falling head over heals I don't know what is. You've been crazy about her for 8 years.

Luke took in a deep breath and then sighed. "Yeah well... She doesn't feel the same way. Never has and never will, besides I don't want to screw my friend ship with her up anymore then we almost have all those times before."

"Luke you're a very scary person but you're also very foolish. That women in that room loves you also you two are just too blind to see what every one in Stars Hollow has seen since you two have met." He noticed Sookie walking toward them obviously ready to leave and left his friend with a few encouraging words before leaving. "Just tell her how you feel goddammit. Trust me she feels the same way Luke. Its not just me either cause Sookie told me that." He gave Luke a pat on the shoulder before getting up and leaving with Sookie. Jackson and Sookie had the biggest smiles on their faces. "I think they're gonna tell each other." The married couple said in unison then kissed quickly while speeding out the door to leave for home.

Luke got up and let his thoughts wander as he made his way down the hall to Rorys room.

'_What if I tell her and she hates me, What if she still has feelings for someone else and I back her into a corner, I don't want to hurt her, She deserves much better then me and I know it, hell her parents would never approve, I don't want something that she doesn't and I know that she doesn't want me I own a dam diner for Christ sake, Ugh.. I don't know what the hell to do."_ He rubbed his face and eyes with his hands then slid the bandaged one through his hair as he reached Rorys room. Nervous as hell. Afraid to see Rory in that hospital bed he hesitated before going in. But he sucked it up and entered the room.

Lorelais eyes darted up from her coffee as he cleared his throat slightly and knocked on the open door quietly. What happened next he never in a million years would have expected. Lorelai bounded out of her chair right into his surprised arms. They stood there for a few moments until Lorelai lifted her head to look at her best friend and the man who saved her daughters life today. She looked into his eyes for a moment before taking a dive and doing something she hoped wouldn't destroy their friendship. She prayed that Sookie was right and out of nowhere… kissed him.

**End of Chapter 3 **

_**Sorry that this chapter was so short I wanted to put the rest into the next chapter. I also didnt want to draw this chapter on... I tried not to make it seem like there was a slash going on there with Jackson and Luke cause that is so wrong and i would never ever ever write something like that. **_

_**1 or 2 chapters left on the way. All deepends on the reviews:) SO PLEASE REVIEW! 333333 Much thanks for reading 333333**_

_**I love Luke yay. lololol**_

_**CripticWolf**_


	4. Chapter 4: Luke, Lorelai, & Rory

**A hero & A Lover. Who would have guessed?**

**Summary: Luke saves Rory from drowning. The events bring Luke and Loralie together and only strenghtens the bond between Luke and Rory as him being a father figure to her. No spoilers, no gay slash, L/L. Includes Sookie, Jackson, Taylor, Lane, Luke, Loralie, Rory, ect.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything but the DVDs and the dreams. All belongs to Amy Sherman Palladino. I just wish that I owned Luke and Jess and the relationship with my mom like Rory and Loralie has.**

**A/N: I am writing this at 1am cause I just got the idea. I love Luke hes the bomb. He makes the whole show:) I have no beta so I appologize for any mistakes. Please Read and Review! Enjoy 3333333333333**

**Feedback: HELL YEAH!. Send it to Thanks:) 3333 **

**Speacial Thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed and read my story. I really appreciate it. This was my first Gilmore Girls fanfic and I am really glad that you all liked it. I love you all 333333333**

**My appologies to everyone who read this chapter and were having a hard time cause it was in italics. It was not supposed to be and I just noticed it at a day after I posted it. The only thing thats supposed to be in italics are thoughts. Sorry again and I hope you like it:) I havent changed this chapter at all just straightened the font.**

**Chapter 4: _Luke, Lorelai, & Rory_**

The kiss was all Lorelai in the beginning but soon a nolonger too shocked Luke joined in. It was passionate and warm. Lorelai loved the way he tasted. He tasted... healthy... The kiss grew more intense as Luke stumbled to find a chair to sit down on. His fingers intertwined in her hair as her arms wrapped around his neck pulling him in deeper. He found his way to the chair and dropped into it as Lorelai sat on his lap. They didn't break the kiss or come up for air. It just felt so right kissing him. She didn't want to stop for fear that she would never be able to kiss him again. But still in the back of her mind was that nagging question_ 'Does he love me?' _They broke apart finally for much needed air gasping for breath and breathing heavily. Luke started to talk, "Lorelai I..." She stopped him with another kiss only this was a small one but still perfect in all ways in Lukes point of view. Little had they known Rory was awake and watching them the whole time.

When they broke apart Lorelai said "I love you Luke Danes, I always have but I guess I was afraid that I would rouine our friendship so I pushed it aside, well that and the fact that I never thought you liked me."

"Liked you?" Lorelais smile sank at his words. "Lorelai Gilmore I've loved you," Her smile came back and she started to cry from joy. "Since the first time I'd ever seen you. You and your little girl flew into my life out of nowhere one day and ever since then I've made it my business to make sure you two stay safe, and believe me I've tried my damdest ( A/N: I don't even know if that's really a word.) but you Gilmore Girls just are to hard to keep up with sometimes." Lorelais smile only grew larger and she chuckled as replays of all their skits and playful arguments flashed in her mind. "I love you and I love Rory like a daughter, I guess I have ever since I first saw her. Its impossible not to love Rory I mean geez she's perfect in like every way." They kissed passionately and for several minutes this time and when they broke apart they just sat their and stared at each other thoughts racing.

_'Luke, I just kissed Luke Danes, backwards baseball cap, flannel shirt, grumpy Luke Danes. Luke and Lorelai. Lorelai and Luke, Lorelai Danes... Rory Danes. That sounds great like it fits and is meant to be. Ugh... Why have I never seen this before, All these years struggling to find the perfect guy when all along he was right, directly, smack-dab, in the center of my face, my life, Rorys life. Oh my god what would Rory think, would Rory be okay with this. God I hopes so cause this feels great.'_

_'She's so dam beautiful and now she's mine, hopefully. I spent half my life waiting for this, just waiting for Lorelai to realize how much I love her and Rory. Luke and Lorelai, Lorelai Danes... Rory Danes? I like that. I think that fits. Oh Crap what about Rory? I totally forgot about her. I can't date her mother unless she's okay with it and I wont unless she is. Rory is like a daughter to me and I wont screw our friendship up, our bond. I need to know what she thinks of this what she thinks of me... with her mom. What if she hates that and doesn't want me to be her stepfather? God I hope she does, cause this feels so great._

Lorelai and Luke both looked over to Rory at the same time that was sitting up in her bed staring at the two of them with a smile so big it almost took over her entire face. _'This is it. FINALLY! My mom and Luke. It's soooo totally about freaking time. I've waited for this for so long. I can't believe they never saw this before. God adults are so blind.'_ All she could say was, "This is soo awesome it's about time you two finally got together."

Lorelai jumped off Lukes lap and ran straight into a hug from Rory.

"RORY! I AM SO GLAD THAT YOU'RE OKAY. YOU SCARED THE CRAP OUT OF ME!"

"MOM I'M FINE! THANKS TO LUKE! I AM SO HAPPY FOR YOU. I'VE WANTED THIS TO HAPPEN FOR SO LONG!" Rory said into her ear. They hugged tighter until Rory pushed back from her mother. Her sleepy eyes glued on the man who saved her life, the man who had been more of a father to her then her own, the man who baked her a coffee cake and blew up balloons just for her 16th birthday, and last but not least the man that made the best dam coffee in the world.

He walked over to her bed and she pulled him into a huge hug, which he completely gave into. "You scared the living hell out of me too Rory. One minute I was going to murder Taylor for sticking signs on my widows then the next thing I know I feel like my entire world is crashing down around me when I see you unconscious and not breathing on the ground. "Luke told her. I hint of fear and relief in his voice. "I'm glad you took a rain check on killing Taylor for me." Rory said pulling apart from him and wiping away some tears. She and Lorelai were completely in shock to see him wipe his own tears away with his sleeve. They had never before EVER seen Lucas Danes cry. "Any time Rory." She had never felt safer for herself and her mother until she heard him say those words. Rory yawned and Luke got up off her bed. "The nurse said that you need to get a lot of rest and you can come home tomorrow or the day after." Lorelai told her. Rory snuggled into bed trying to get comfortable in her hospital bed and before she knew it she was asleep.

Luke and Lorelai stood up for another hour or two talking and kissing. They pulled the two chairs together next to Rorys bed and got situated into them. The chairs were extremely uncomfortable but Lorelai and Luke didn't seem to mind. He put his arm around Lorelais shoulders and in tern she leaned her head on his. She was amazed at how well she fit there. Luke noticed as well and smiled a goofy grin that matched hers.

Her dreams would be happy tonight. Tonight Lorelai Gilmore was untouchable, Her daughter was going to be fine, she now had the man of her dreams, her coffee god, and the one who feeds her, and most of all when she woke up in the morning he would be there to protect her and Rory. Not just that but he was a magnificent kisser. Shortly after sitting in the chairs they were both falling asleep. Lorelai said one thing just before falling into a peaceful slumber "I love you too Luke Danes". He smiled a smile so big it made him laugh at himself. Never before was he this happy in his whole life and neither was she. They truly were a match made in heaven.

The next morning, Babette, Miss.Patty, Sookie, Kurk, Taylor, Andrew, Lane and Jackson all came to see if Rory was truly okay. It was 10:00am and they all tried to stay quiet. When they got to the entrance to Rorys room all 3 were asleep. But the most interesting part was Luke and Lorelai holding each other and sleeping peacefully. All three had childish smiles on their faces, which matched all of the ones outside that door.

The group quickly made their way outside and all let out cheers and squeals of happiness for their friends. They too had been waiting years for this to happen and were overjoyed that it finally had. All thanks to Sookie and Jackson for getting the other two adults to come out of their shells. Passing money from bets back and forth, Babette, Miss. Patty, along with the other five people couldn't wait to get back to Stars Hollow to tell everyone that Luke and Lorelai finally had their Happily Ever After together. They were a match made in heaven and now finally they were together, happily I mint add. Only thing left to do was tell everyone. All 8 people drove home so fast it wasn't even funny. They made record time in telling everyone.

"There children are gonna be adorable!" Miss. Patty and Babette happily said spreading the news of Luke and Loralie being together.

"Oh Great just what this town needs more little rude, grumpy Luke-alikes running around!" Taylor said.

"SHUT UP TAYLOR!" Practically everyone in the town said.

**THE END**

**maybe**

**OKAY THE END. I DONT KNOW IF I AM GOING TO KEEP GOING ON THIS. IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO READ MORE AND WANT MORE THEN JUST TELL ME THAT YOU WANT FUTURE CHAPTERS. **

**There may be one more chapter where Luke, Lorelai and Rory go back to the town but everyone is annoying the heck out of them from congradulations and stuff. I dought I will write it though. Im pretty satisfyed with the idea of ending it here.:)**

**I also want to begin to write a story where Luke gets a kid that he doesent know about. I know they are common and that their are lots but I still want to do one:) Also I have afew one-shot stories to post.**

** 3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

**pLeAsE rEvIeW!**

**THANKS FOR READING. I LOVE YOU ALL. **


End file.
